What Happens Now
by elecrtababy
Summary: dominic leaves for mexico after the first movie but he comes back to a few surprisesplease be kind and yeah just read it domletty its rated M might not be and might be later
1. Chapter 1

What happens now?

When Dom took off after the truck mishaps Letty was left alone pregnant. Of course no one knew about it till she almost lost the baby. It had been it had been about two years since he left. Letty now stays at home mom well pretty much a stay at home mom with a son a year and three months old.

Mia worked in the store and the guys in the garage, she did less cleaning in the house because Letty was there to help and she had also learned to cook so she made most of the meals too. Mia was so proud that Letty was a stay at home mom, a single parent too yes she had help from the team but from the punk she was to the caring mommy now. A lot had changed.

Vince recovered quickly and went back to wanting Mia. Well he hoped she would marry him one day but he still hadn't caught her yet. He was still the foul barbarian like before but his heart had become soft for his nephew he would do anything for that little boy.

Leon was Leon. Still chasing after the woman he dreamed of but never got and settling on one for the night or the week. He loved his nephew more than anything and Mi and Letty were his favorite two girls. He worked hard on anything he did in the garage sort of showing everyone he could take the step up to were Dom had left out.

Jesse had healed fine but it took a while but now he was his same crazy self. Being the wizard of his little laptop. Doing everything for his sister and nephew. He was still sweet and innocent but yet liked to party. He defiantly liked checking out the ladies of course never really went for them, just admired from a far.

**Hey please review I'm not whole with out it. **

**Trust me there will be more and if you like it great if you don't then please don't tell me just don't read it **

**Oh and if I sound insane its normal for me, cause I'm just the normal loco girl from down the street and I tend to make comments through my stories so yeah I guess that's all and if I don't update at least once or twice a week remind me **

**Gracias Chica's, Chico's **

tbc


	2. Like the first time

Like the first time

Letty walked into the house and into the bathroom grabbed all her stuff from the counter and shelf. She carried it into the bedroom her and Dom once shared, she dumped all the stuff on the bed. She got in the closet and pulled her cloths out with a few suitcases. Mia burst through the bedroom door, crying and yelling at Letty.

As Letty put her cloths in the suitcases she tried talking to Mia. "Please chica, understand I need to go I can't stay here." "But you can let, please just don't leave me." "Baby girl I'll be back in a few weeks." "But you just cant, you have to stay here with me and Vince, Leon and Jesse we need to." "Mi I would take you but I cant I'm going to go and then I will be back ok I promise you that." "I promise I will be back before you know it there's just some things I need to work out with Mari"

Mia finally agreed and helps Letty pack Adrian's stuff. They loaded the car and gave each other one last hug. Mia watched as her best friend and nephew drove away, she cried knowing that they might not come home.

Letty's pov 

I drove and drove and drove. Adrian asleep most of the way I finally managed to get some peace and quiet. Mari my sister had asked me to come stay with her for a few weeks of course I agreed, I was supposed to watch out for my little sister ok half sister.

Apparently sweet innocent Mari had gotten in some trouble with some street racers and I was here to help clear it up.

I pulled into her driveway in Mexico, and got out when she came running towards me her long black hair flying through the wind. She jumped in to my arms and nearly knocked me over.

"Mari you have to let me go Adrian is crying" "sorry I just I'm glad you're here let" "how ever I can help you I'll be here for you sis" "gracias my boyfriend and I are going to the races will you come too, my girlfriend Lisa can watch Adrian" "sure but only if she is really good with kids" "she is"

That night I wore dark blue jeans and a black halter and some skaters I really wasn't in the mood for boots. I kissed Adrian and hugged him goodbye then I walked out side with Mari and her boyfriend Liam. We got in the cars and drove to a back road were Mari and I stood. She pointed to everybody and told me their names.

We watched a race and the winner damn was he a good driver, he got out of his car and I was shocked to see him. I walked over and slapped him tears in my eyes.

"I hate you I can't believe you" "l…letty" "yeah its me and I'm about reading to kill you" "I'm sorry I left I really am" "sorry, so your sorry you left me pregnant and your sorry you never came back to see your son and now your sorry you'll never get the chance to see him" "let what are you talking about" "I'm talking bout when you left me I was pregnant with your son, guess what Dom he has your eyes he has your cocky smile. He is the fuckin spitin image of you everyday I wake up I see you in him, everyday I put him to bed he looks like you" "I have a son" "yeah you do"

I walked off completely pissed Mari came over and hugged me I cried into her arms. I felt bad because I came here to help her not get help from her. She got me to the car and took me home, when we got there I went straight to my room and picked up my son and watched him sleep in my arms. Silently I cried wishing his daddy loved me like I love him. I know I yelled but two years damn it, it has been two years.

I have to admit seeing him again was like the first time I laid eyes on him. It was my first day of high school in L.A. my mom moved us here. I walked into my homeroom and there he sat those eyes and his skin god he looked like a Greek god and from then on I knew he would be my Greek god, but now I have my little Greek god sleeping soundly against me.

There the first like real chappy hope you all liked it I know I'm having fun writing it and if I made some errors sorry ill try and do better

**Lol I am so hyper I ate so much candy hehe **

**Oh and please review gracias Chico's and Chica's **


End file.
